


Slow-Down

by Kalaiscope



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Internal Monologue, M/M, movie-watching, really ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalaiscope/pseuds/Kalaiscope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Sollux contemplates on how he is a pretty princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow-Down

**Author's Note:**

> Short, fluffy ficlet, another kinkmeme fill. I took it a lot less literally than the person intended, I think.

No one is quite sure how it happened, least of all you. Except that's a lie, because there was really no way it wasn't going to end up something like this. It's cheesy, every last second of it, from the way he cried when he saw you dead, to his arms thrown around you in relief when you stumbled into your laboratory prison for the first time. You're constantly being teased about it, from all sides, but it's of a benign sort. No one wants to ruin the perfect matespritship that is unfolding before their eyes.  
  
With nothing better to do, you spend a lot of time watching his lame movies with him. He seems to have an endless supply of titles, and his vast repertoire combined with your skill at at alchemizing things leaves you with far too many options. You'll never say it to his face, but your favorites are the ones where the dashing young troll rescues their prince or princess, sweeping them out of harm's way and whisking them off into the sunrise. They make you grin, because you think they resemble your life the most. Just as the hero rescues their lover, he came along and saved you from yourself. Your endless moodswings, self-depreciation, your general unhappiness with life as it was. It's so very cliche, but you know that you'd never be the person you are now if he hadn't shown you what compassion was.   
  
He tells you you're being terribly corny, and to shut the fuck up and watch the goddamn movie. You laugh and drape yourself across his back, prompting him to retaliate with a halfhearted elbow to your ribs. You know he doesn't really mind, he's just embarassed and shy. He has a reputation to maintain, after all, being the fearless leader. Or so he tells you. You don't really believe that, and you're sure no one else does either. But hey, whatever makes him happy. He says you're a giggling idiot, are you even watching the movie anymore, to which you respond that no, you are not. The princess has been rescued, the dragon defeated, and the final loose ends are being tied up. You are no longer interested. Instead, you decide it would be more fun to stick your cold face against his neck. He swats at you with one hand, and you catch it and kiss his fingers. He can feel him blushing under you, backed by his flustered grumblings. You twist around to shut him up with your lips, a final complaint escaping him before you're pulling him down with you, slow and warm.  
  
On screen, the hero and his princess are following your example, exchanging an impassioned kiss of reuinion. You know that they'll be living happily ever after, something you don't have the luxury of being certain about, but that's okay. You have right now, with his stocky arms against your chest, his rough, chapped mouth on yours. He saved you once, and you're sure that he'd do it again, if given the chance. You know because you'd do the same for him, if you were in his place.  
  
Your knight in shining armour is five inches shorter than you and swears like a maniac. And you’re okay with that, just like he’s okay with his princess having a critical lisp and bones like knives. You argue sometimes, just like everyone does, but that doesn't mean you pity each other any less. Someday you know you're going to die and have to leave him behind, but you're sure that he'll be okay. He's the strongest, bravest troll you know, and you'll still be waiting for him at the very end.  
  
He is your prince, and you are his princess. Your life is not a fairytale, but that's okay. You're happy.


End file.
